Gas turbine engines may be used to supply power in various types of vehicles and systems, including, but not limited to, aircraft, naval propulsion, and the like. A gas turbine engine generally includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor section receives and compresses a flow of intake air. The compressed air then enters the combustor section in which a steady stream of fuel is injected, mixed with the compressed air, and ignited, resulting in high energy combustion gas, which is then directed to the turbine section. In the turbine section, the combustion gas causes turbine blades to rotate and generate energy, from which electrical power may be extracted via an electrical generator coupled mechanically or hydraulically to the gas turbine engine. The electrical power may be used by various loads within the vehicle or system, such as control systems, actuators, climate control systems, and the like.
In some situations, an electrical, hydraulic, or mechanical load may suddenly be removed, thereby reducing engine power demand, such that the gas turbine engine may be generating excess engine power. This in turn may result in rapid and undesirable acceleration of the gas turbine engine. In other situations, it may be desirable to go from a low power setting to one of instant high power, thereby increasing engine power demand. However, the gas turbine engine may require several seconds to achieve this state. At or near idle speeds, the gas turbine engine may be near the compressor surge line, and as such may need to be managed accordingly. This in turn affects the ability for the gas turbine engine to have a quick response.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method to manage engine transients when there is a rapid change in engine power demand, such as during engine loading and unloading, in an efficient and cost-effective manner.